


5 times Yabu showed his soccer obsession

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [13]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yabu tries to convince everyone that soccer is serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Yabu showed his soccer obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this the other day when I had a day off of work and spent 8 straight hours watching the World Cup. LOL
> 
> But actually, I know next to nothing about soccer and the usual disclaimer applies as always :P

**1st time:**  
“Where’s Yabu?” 

That was the question of the day. JUMP had been trying to get through their magazine photoshoot but Yabu either kept disappearing completely in the middle of the shoot or he would be a blur on the side of the picture as he ran away to wherever he kept going.

“I have no idea, but whenever we find him, I say we tie him up,” Chinen said, holding up some rope.

“That would completely change the entire tone of this photoshoot,” Daiki pointed out.

“Where did you get that rope anyway?” Yamada asked. Chinen pointedly avoided answering the question.

Inoo raised his hand. “I vote yes to the rope because I don’t want to have to reshoot all these photos for the _fifth_ time today.” 

After a few minutes of searching, the group found Yabu watching TV in the dressing room. He was leaning forward, intensely focused on the soccer match on the screen. At that moment, one of the soccer players attempted to score but the ball sailed through the air just past the edge of the goal. Yabu gasped dramatically and clenched his fists. He waved them in the air in disappointment. 

“You can watch soccer later,” Hikaru said, grabbing the collar of Yabu’s shirt to drag him away. “We have work now.”

“Noooo,” Yabu protested. “It’s the World Cup! I need to know who wins.” 

“Japan’s not even playing right now,” Takaki added. 

Yuto leaned forward with his eyes squinted to peer at the small screen. “Seventy five minutes into the game and no one’s scored yet? Sounds boring.” 

“Seriously guys,” Yabu continued to complain even as Chinen began tying him up with the rope. “I have a bracket full of predictions and I need to know who wins this game. It’s super important.” 

The four other members of BEST worked together to hoist Yabu up and carry him out of the room. “Noooooooooooo,” Yabu shouted, but he stopped struggling because he was afraid they’d drop him on the tile floor. “I hate you all.”

“Oh, you’re not missing anything,” Hikaru said.

(As it turned out, the last ten minutes of the game involved both teams scoring multiple goals with the last one being the game winning point scored with only thirty seconds left. It was a game that was later called one of the most exciting in all of World Cup history. Yabu complained about this at every opportunity for months afterwards.)

 

 **2nd time:**  
Yabu was admiring the view while at the beach with Takaki. He didn’t often go to the beach, but Takaki had convinced him to try fishing with him. Currently, they were taking a break, enjoying the nice weather while stretched out on some beach towels. 

“I never understand the rules for soccer,” Takaki said after Yabu finished telling a rambling story about his favorite player getting stuck with some unfair penalties during his last match. 

“I can explain them to you,” Yabu said cheerfully. Takaki nodded and put his sunglasses on. 

Yabu launched into a speech about slide tackles, off sides, free kicks, yellow cards, red cards and just about anything else that had to do with the rules of the game. He kept going for about an hour before turning to Takaki and asking “So does that make sense?”

Takaki’s response was a snore.

Yabu narrowed his eyes and snatched the sunglasses off of Takaki’s face. 

“Damn it Takaki!”

 

 **3rd time:**  
“Can I borrow a shirt?” Daiki asked. “Mine’s got sauce on it now.”

The fact that Daiki had ruined his shirt already wasn’t a surprise. JUMP barbecues were always an exciting event and full of chaos. Yabu had missed the particular incident but apparently Inoo had snuck up and startled Yuto so badly that he’d dropped his plate with half of it landing on the unfortunate Daiki.

“No problem,” Yabu said. He was hosting the barbecue this time so he was the only one with extra shirts. (Considering though that something like this happened _every time_ they had a party, Yabu thought that they should have learned to bring extra clothes by now.)

Daiki walked into Yabu’s room and opened the closet door. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but a sea of multi-colored soccer jerseys was not it. His collection was vast and varied. Daiki was pretty sure he had all of Japan’s current player’s jerseys, several from retired players, and then also various ones from teams on every continent of the world. When Daiki pulled out a jersey for the Japanese women’s team, he decided that he’d seen enough. There was no way he was going to put on one of Yabu’s precious jerseys when the chaos outside was still going on. 

He didn’t know where Yabu stashed away his regular normal clothes, but Daiki wasn’t going to bother to find out. Upon further reflection, the sauce stains on his shirt weren’t so bad after all. In fact, that was probably the safest option. 

 

 **4th time:**  
Chinen and Yabu completed their third lap around the park and then paused for a water break. A month ago, they had started jogging together just for fun. It was a nice workout and they had time to talk about lots of random things.

“Honda!” Yabu shouted without warning, right in the middle of their in-depth conversation about trains.

“What do cars have to do with anything?” Chinen asked.

“Not the car brand,” Yabu said, rolling his eyes. He pointed off into the distance at a large crowd of people. “Honda Keisuke from Japan’s national soccer team!” He looked as though Christmas had come six months early.

Chinen squinted. “How can you tell from this far away?”

“I just know!” Yabu jumped up off the bench. “Come on, I need his autograph. He’s getting away!” Yabu sprinted forward, bouncing on his toes every other step in order to see over the crowded sidewalk of people moving in different directions to their destinations. Chinen casually followed behind him.

“Ahh,” Yabu let out a frustrated sigh and looked around. He planted his hands on his hips and strained to see if he could catch a glimpse of the famous soccer player nearby. “I don’t see him anymore.”

“Don’t worry,” Chinen said. “I’m exceptionally good at following people.” 

“You mean, exceptionally good at stalking people,” Yabu pointed out.

“It’s not _stalking_ until you get a restraining order,” Chinen said smugly and then pointed to the left. “He went this way.”

They spent half an hour navigating the crowded streets in order for Yabu to get the autograph he wanted, but they could never quite catch up. Yabu spent the entire time reciting all of Honda’s career statistics until Chinen finally got so annoyed that he purposely took Yabu in the wrong direction and Yabu sulked for the rest of the day. (Later, Chinen felt so bad about this that he bought Yabu season tickets for his favorite team. And season ticket holders got the opportunity for autographs at one point during the season. So it all worked out okay.) 

 

 **5th time:**  
Recording sessions for JUMP always took a large amount of time because there were so many people in their group. The nine of them were used to having to find ways to kill time. While 7 was together working on one of their songs, BEST was chilling outside the recording booth. Inoo was trying to read a new book he’d recently bought but Yabu was going on and on about the World Cup for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

“And his performance was so amazing because he’s just recovering from surgery,” Yabu was saying, “but it was also awkward because he was playing against his regular teammates, you know. That’s the weird thing about playing for both a club team and your national team, right? And don’t even get me started on coaches who coach teams from different countries!”

“Mm-hmm,” Inoo hummed, not even looking up from his book. 

“On the other hand though, there’s a team with a pair of brothers who only get to play together for their national team, so I guess that’s cool too,” Yabu continued.

Inoo set his book down on the table. “I have a challenge for you,” he announced.

“What’s that?”

“I want to know if you can name _all_ the players on _all_ the teams in the World Cup this year,” Inoo said. He pushed some blank paper lying on the table towards Yabu, who was already digging through his pockets for a pencil.

“Please,” Yabu scoffed. “That’s not even a challenge.” He immediately began writing down names. The rest of BEST watched him for a minute as he put all his focus on writing while muttering the names under his breath. 

Finally, Daiki leaned over to Inoo and whispered, “How are you even going to know if he’s writing real names down?”

“Who cares?” Inoo shrugged. “I just wanted him to stop talking for a while.” And then Inoo went back to reading his book in peace. 

 

 **Bonus:**  
“Hey guys, I wrote a new song for us,” Yabu announced cheerfully as he walked into the meeting room. 

“Cool,” Hikaru said. “Let’s see it.”

Yabu passed out some papers and the group spent a few minutes looking over the lyrics.

“…you just wrote a song about soccer,” Keito pointed out.

“Isn’t it great?” Yabu grinned.

“Okay, all in favor of _not_ using this song, raise your hand,” Daiki said.

Everyone’s hand shot up in the air. 

“You people just don’t appreciate good stuff,” Yabu pouted.


End file.
